


Jars

by wyrmsandrocs



Series: Modern Grisha Gang [1]
Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, H E L P M E, Oneshot, anyway heres this fluff, darklina ft. overcontrolling Aleksander, i suggest yall go read that fic for context lmao, not nsfw at all, okay but im seriously the gayest lesbian alive and i am straight for aleksander this is an issue, okay so this is a prose bonus scene from my text au, takes place like a day after he takes the jars n shit, this fic is purely for exasperated aleks tbh, tho there are...implications, ummm its before the Great Meme Ban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyrmsandrocs/pseuds/wyrmsandrocs
Summary: A day after Aleksander confiscated her jars, Alina has a plan to get them back. Nothing goes as planned, but a lesson is taught.





	Jars

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a bonus scene from my fic Grisha Gang's Groupchat which you can read here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10768815/chapters/23882964
> 
> Let me know if you like this, please! I'm thinking about writing more oneshots from this universe, so feedback is much appreciated!

“Aleeeeeks,” Alina extended the vowel in her boyfriend’s name, nearly whining it as she walked into his room, where he was leaning up against the headboard of his bed, scrolling through something on his phone.   
“Yes, Alina?” He smiled, looking up at her.  
“Where did you put my jars?” She sat on the edge of the bed and giving him an innocent look.  
“And why would you want to know that?” He set his phone down.  
“Because I want to know they’re safe.” She bat her eyelashes at him.  
“How do I know you aren’t just going to take them back?” He smirked and raised one eyebrow.  
“You know I wouldn’t pull something like that,” she laughed, moving closer towards him.  
“Do I, now? That seems like exactly the sort of thing you would do, Alina.”  
“No it doesn’t, you told me not to steal my jars back so I won’t.”  
“Then you have no reason to know where they are.”  
“Yes I do!” She tried to look offended, but was struggling not to smile.  
“I’m not telling you, Alina.”  
“You’re so mean,” she pouted.  
“Am I really?” He smiled, pulling her closer.  
“Yes!” She laughed, kissing him lightly.  
He kissed back for a moment before pulling away. “I’m still not telling you.”  
“Ugh.” She rested her head on his shoulder. “I hate you,” she grumbled.  
“Don’t say things you don’t mean,” he laughed, taking her hand.  
“Nope. I mean it. I hate you.”  
“Are you sure?” He laughed.  
“Certain.” She leaned back and glared at him, but with no genuine malice.  
“Oh well, I’m sure you’ll come around eventually.”  
“Never. I’m leaving you. Bye Felicia.” She stood and walked out of the room, pausing in the doorway to grin at him.

Aleksander had heard her rummaging around downstairs and around the house, and knew that she was looking for her jars, but decided that it was best to ignore it until she was done and then react. Waiting for her to finish snooping around took much longer than he expected, however, and he was very surprised when he stepped into her room. Several of his jars that he kept in the cabinet that they shared for magic supply storage were sitting on the shelf next to her desk.  
“Alina,” he sighed, closing his eyes and running a hand through his hair.  
“Yes?” She looked up from the book she was reading, eyes wide, feigning innocence.  
“Why are my jars in your room?”  
“Well, I couldn’t find any of mine, so...” she trailed off, looking away to hid e what he was sure was a mischievous grin.  
“You are utterly impossible.”  
“You love me though,” she laughed and stood, walking over to him and leaning up so she could kiss him.  
“I do,” he kissed back, “but, you shouldn’t have done that.”  
“Why not? I didn’t take my jars back.”  
“You know that my jars are always off limits unless you ask and I say yes,” he sighed.  
“Do I really know that?”   
“By now you should.”  
“Hm, maybe I should.”  
“You should go put those back where they came from,” He said quietly.  
“Or what?” Her tone was challenging, but clearly playful, moving closer to him.  
“Do you want to find out?” He whispered in her ear.  
“What if I do?” She smiled.  
“Oh, Alina, so many questions,” He kissed her softly, “maybe I’ll show you when you get back.”  
“But that would mean I would have to leave you,” she kissed him back.  
“So you’re saying you won’t do it?” He pulled away, but only slightly.  
“I guess I am.” She leaned towards him, but he stepped back.  
“Then I’ll do it.” His eyes were still full of affection, but his expression was distant.  
“Come back quickly, then.” She stepped back, smiling.  
He picked up the jars and swept out of the room without a word. She heard him moving things around on the shelf in order to fit the containers back where they came from originally, seeing as she had rearranged things quite a bit, and she heard him walk up the stairs again, but he never reappeared in her doorway.  
She waited several long minutes before making her decision. She stood and grabbed the choker that he had given her a few months ago, putting it on for no other reason aside from she knew he liked it when she wore it, and made her way down the hall to his room.  
He was sitting on his bed in the same position he had been in earlier. He didn’t look up when she entered the room.  
“Hey, Aleks,” She made her way over and sat down next to him. He didn’t respond.  
“Aleksander?” She leaned in, trying to draw his attention.  
“What, Alina?” He sighed, still not looking up.  
“Do you want to continue where we left off?” She lifted a hand to touch his cheek, but he grabbed her wrist before she could. Now he looked at her. His quartz eyes were piercing and she tried to move her hand away. He let go of her.  
“You wanted to know what would happen if you didn’t do what I said. This is it.”  
“So you’re just going to ignore me?” She kept her tone playful but she was definitely annoyed.  
“Yes.”  
“Why?”  
“Anything else you would enjoy far too much.” There was a ghost of a smile on his mouth.  
“I thought you were gonna do something fun. I would have done it if I’d know this would happen.” She sat back, huffing.  
“That’s why this is happening, Alina. If you want my attention, just ask. If you don’t listen to what I tell you to do or not do, I can’t give you what you want.”   
There was a long pause, and Alina was just about to leave when he spoke again. “I do want to give you what you want, Alina. I always do. But I can’t if I don’t know you will listen.”  
It sounded like there was more to say, so Alina waited again.  
“I love you, Alina.” His voice was soft.  
“I love you too.”  
“Now go. I’ll come to you when you’ve learned your lesson.” His voice was cold.  
She didn’t want to leave, but she understood why. She sighed once more before returning to her room and picking her book up again. She didn’t take off the choker, hoping he would notice she had kept it on while she was waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I live for comments so feel free to tell me what you thought! (it could even just be a keyboard smash, it makes my day)
> 
> Find me at whatis-infinite on tumblr for my grisha blog! im always up for doing prompt challenges so feel free to message me!


End file.
